


Queens of Paris

by GhastlyType



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (kinda), (will add more) - Freeform, Akuma, Akumatized Chloe, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bi Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dual Akumatizaton (sorta), Good Chloé Bourgeois, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tall Chloé Bourgeois (she tall), akumatization, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyType/pseuds/GhastlyType
Summary: You can’t have one without the other.-She had such a good day too... until the butterfly flapped a little too close.





	Queens of Paris

**Author's Note:**

> let me be big gay.
> 
> Okay so, it was going to be a one shot but I’m just gonna toss it as a two parter-
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS EDITED FROM THE ORIGINAL POSTED 6/22/19. THANK YOU.

“Dupain-Cheng!” The slightly shrill voice of Chloé Bourgeois rang throughout the bakery. 

The bakery was slightly empty, a few costumers here and there, expectant of a Saturday afternoon. 

The Dupain-Cheng in question turned around to face Chloé, a small smile of her lips; flour decorated her dark hair and apron, the blonde noted. The girl's mother and father were just seen through the window to the counter, both baking some extravagant sweet.

”Can I help you, Chloé?”

The blonde stuttered slightly as she pulled her attention back to the other girl, and pulled out the pink box that she held in her purse, thrusting it at the baker.

”Take this! I- uhm, got it for you!” Chloé stuttered as Marinette took the small box in slight confusion. She looks to say something to the other girl but Chloé was already out the door. And the dark-haired girl couldn’t help the smile that pulled on her face.

* * *

 

 

 

The gift was a locket; small and heart/shaped. It would be a standard gold locket if not for the small diamond on the back, but Marinette loved it. The locket opened to a music box that played a lovely tune to make Marinette smile, giggle and just feel calm. The other side, however, had a small sentence carved in it.

_”You’re the Queen to my Bee!”_

It was so incredibly sweet! She didn't understand why Chloé gave it to her, but it was beautiful and she couldn't not wear it! She tucked the locket just under her shirt so she wouldn't lose it, and clipped the chain around her neck.

Marinette held to locket close to her heart as she walked into the school that Monday. Her mood was through the roof! She'd have to find Chloé and thank her! Oh, she was so happy, she should bake her something, maybe a cake? Oh! Or a lemon tart! Chloé seems like a lemon person. But what if she like sweets more? Maybe a pie? Who cares! No one could stop her from smiling today!

No one, unless you’re Lila Rossi, biggest bitch in Paris. 

Her sickly sweet smile was painted over the more sour one, washing over the crowd in a little giggle, "Yeah, my mother is hosting this huge party in the US right now, she's catering the best deserts!!"

The chorus of "woah, really?" and "so cool!" was murmured through the small crowd.

Marinette felt irked by Lila's lie, she wanted to call her out on it, tell everyone she was lying, straight up yell it. She weighed her pros and cons and huffed, she spoke a bit above a murmur, "Isn't your mom a diplomat?"; this caught some attention. Lila turned his head with a sour smile, "Of course she is!" Marinette frowned, "Then how is she catering for the party she's supposedly holding?"

Lila widened her painted on smile, "Because she's a part-time baker!"

"That doesn’t make much sense. If she was only part time, they would’ve made her order a catering servic-"

"Marinette, chill.”

Marinette looked to the direction of the voice, Alya had a disappointed look on her face, which seemed to spread to the other students around her. 

"You're being rude, Mari." She said, holding out her hand as if gesturing to something incredibly obvious. The students around shook their heads and muttered. Alya continued with, "Are you jealous because of the seating arrangement? Is that why you’re trying to pick a fight with Lila?” Alya looked over Marinette's baffled face, "Of course I'm not!" 

"You obviously are." Alya huffed and cut Marinette off before she could get her next word in, "If you're going to point a finger, don't point it at innocent people, girl. We can’t afford to make people made, girl. You should go; we don't need any negativity right now."

The crowd nodded and Alya turned back to Lila, who had crocodile tears filling her eyes. "Tell us more, Lila!"

Lila nodded enthusiastically and grinned as she stretched and stretched more of her words, folding them over to win a crowd.

The girl’s lies caused Marinette grief over her friends. They were being manipulated, couldn’t they see? And they hated her, all of them. The baker didn’t even care the Adrien was watching from the steps, she just stormed up without a word, slammed the washroom door.

Adrien stared at the door, eyebrows scrunching a bit. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his arm and he turned to face an unusually happy Chloé. 

”Adrikins~!” Chloé bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, Sabrina by her side, eyes bright and smile soft.

“Where’s Dupain-Cheng?” She asked, tilting her head down a bit to look down at the boy. A strand of blonde hair fell around her ear and curled a bit, the angle causing her to push it back as she smiled happily.

Adrien looked a tad uncomfortable after she said that, “She went to the washroom.” Chloé pat his head and fluttered up the steps “Thank you~!” The tall girl giggled with delight as she peaked through the door. 

Adrien looked at Sabrina, who continued to smile from the step she was on. “She’s been so happy lately. She even got the courage to give Marinette that gift.” She hummed, mussing with her red hair.

”Why would Chloé need courage to give Marinette a gift?”

”Oh, well, I can’t really tell you that, but I know it just made her day! She got a gift for Marinette and one to match! She was so excited when she came back to the hotel.”

Adrien hummed slightly, nodding just a bit. That was a bit odd...

He hoped Marinette was okay, though.

* * *

 

 

Marinette stared hard at herself in the mirror -black hair stretching out of her pigtails, bags formed lightly under her eyes, her expression was dark- before punching it straight on in her anger. The glass shattered, bits in her knuckles and on the floor. The girl dropped to her knees, harshly wiping tears from her eyes; the little red kwami next the her patted her hand in reassurance.

Marinette let out a sobbing breath and shook her head slightly, when the door opened.

”Marinette?”

Tikki rushed into the little side purse as she lifted her head and took in the slight of Chloé, who was shuffling over to her, “Are- are you okay?”

The way Chloé said that was slightly pained, as if she didn’t say it very often, but, well, this wasn't very common, for Chloé to be so kind. Marinette rubbed her eyes, “No...”

Chloé eased herself onto the ground next to the crying girl and held her arms open, "Do you... want to tell me what happened?"

Marinette scooted into Chloé's arms, relishing the taller's embrace. "Lila."

She heard a scoff as Chloé's arm closed the distance, "That bitch. She's so obvious; her lies are ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. I don't know how everyone believes her so easily. Then again, our classmates have never been that bright." 

It was Marinette's turn to scoff, although it was more playful and she gave the blonde's arm a light smack. She felt terrible, even as Chloé tried to cheer her up; her emotions were everywhere. She felt betrayed, used, unimportant. 

“You look nice today. I like your new dress.”

Marinette shifted her head to look into Chloé’s eyes, “Th... thanks. I made it myself. I’ve been trying out a new fabric.” She hiccuped a little during her answer.

The pink sundress was a new fabric; something like silk but more like polyester. The fade lead to the bottom where Marinette’s signature flower stitch was made into the skirt. She paired it with her usual jacket. It was a good look for her, Chloé thought.

”It looks great!”

Marinette leaned into Chloé a bit more, trying to quiet her sniffles. "Thank you.", she whispered in a small voice, barely audible. Chloé slowed a bit, "You’re welcome... We match now." 

The noir-ette lifted her head again, eyebrows pulled together. Chloé shyly pulled out her own necklace, which was in similar fashion to Marinette's. "We match!" The little yellow diamond shone similar to the blue one on her own.

Marinette giggled and nodded, giving Chloé a brief squeeze before pulling away. 

“We should design an outfit to match with them! I’ll sketch it out- You’d be a good model, Chloé!”

”Good? I’d be astonishing, utterly astonishing!”

”Pfft- haha!”

They spent a few minutes talking to each other, trying to avoid bad topics and just joke in general. Chloé got to relax for a while and just sit with someone who actually trusts her, even a a little bit. 

Marinette laughed hard, a cute little snort here and there, clutching her stomach as Chloé proudly let out a pun befitting of Chat Noir.

“God! I hardly wish to be put in the same category! My jokes are by far more appealing!”

”Yeah right!”

They talked about nothing and everything, going well into the time their first class started. The topics moved in and out, eventually landing on Marinette’s superb design skills.

”I actually have sketched an outfit for you!”

”Really?”

”Mhm! It’s a strapless golden dress, and it’s all sparkly without it feeling rough. I’m trying to find the fabric to make it, so maybe you can come by tomorrow so I can take your measurements!”

Chloé wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then and there. Funny how one can go from hating someone to wanting to steal them away to hold their hand and take a nice nap with them.

”I’d love to.” She said softly, icy blue eyes sparkling.

Marinette smiled back, tilting her head a bit.

A few more minutes passed before Chloé realized something.

“I have to go to the bathroom, hold on Mari.” Cholé said as she got up and stretched, bringing the dark-haired girl with her. She entered the stall the same time the bathroom door opened.

“Marinette!” The grating voice of Lila Rossi filled the room. “Oh, are you crying?” The words dripped with honey sweet venom as Marinette retaliated, “No, I’m not.”

Chloé immediately paused, standing as still as possible so her low heels didn’t so much as click on the tile.

”I can sense that you don’t like me,”  _what a bitch, of course she doesn’t like you,_ “but I don’t know understand why!”

Chloé had to keep herself from huffing in annoyance. “We barely now each other... Don’t tell me it’s because of this new seating arrangement in class!” Chloé had to hold down to urge to punch Lila is her ugly face when she kept speaking, “It is! Of course, you're jealous because I'm sitting next to Adrien. Because you would've given anything to sit there yourself. You know what? It’s really not worth fighting over a boy! We can be friends-“

“You and I will only be friends the day you stop lying!”

Chloé silently cheered when Marinette went off as politely as she could while still gouging a reaction. Marinette listed off Lila’s lies, her voice became angry with each one until the baker stopped her sentence with, “- and Ladybug has never saved your life!”

Lila chuckled, and said, just loud enough for the blonde to hear, “I only tell people what they want to hear.”

”It’s called lying!”

“There’s nothing you can do about it anyway! People can’t resist when they hear why they want to hear. If you don't want to be my friend, fine. But soon you won't have any friends left at all, and trust me, I'll make sure you never get close to Adrien in class, or anywhere! You seem a little less dumb than the others, so I’ll give you one last chance-“

“Never.”

Chloé heard Lila’s nails scrap against the walls as she huffed and sauntered out the door, “Your choice, Marinette.”

When the washroom door slammed shut, the blonde walked out of the stall and put her hand on Marinette’s shoulder, eyes glinting under the bright lights. “I say, we skip and go get some lunch. I’ll even invite Sabrina. We can go anywhere you want.”

Marinette shook her head, her pigtails swaying with the motion. “I don’t know. God- I hate her! She’s like a super villain who doesn’t even need a costume!” She hit her hand against the wall and sniffled, hissing a bit at the bruised knuckles.

Chloé sighed and did the best she could to get a smile from the girl, when she heard the small flutter of wings. “Marinette! Look out!”

Before she knew it, Chloé threw herself atop of Marinette, the butterfly hitting the gold chain on the blonde’s neck.

‘ _How unprecedented. A girl fearing for the one she loves, willing to do whatever it takes to see her smile again. Queen of Paris, I grant you the powers to become jury, judge, and prosecution. You will be able to protect the ones you love and serve justice to those who have done wrong! In return, you will deliver the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir_.’

Chloé stared right into Marinette’s face, the look of worry plastered there and no words came from her moving mouth. Tears slipped from the dark-haired girls face, tears that should never be there, small lines that look wrong, _wrong_ , _**WRONG**_ , on her beloved Marinette...

and Chloé murmured, “Marinette... you’re crying...”

Marinette backed up when the black magic surrounded the other girl, breathing feeling heavy and constricted as a new person stood in place of Chloé Bourgeois. 

Blonde hair flew around her face, a sleeveless gold dress with a split in the leg sitting a top a black skin-tight suit; no shoes, just bare feet and painted toes. The small gold crown sat atop her head giving off the aura of royalty. It looked like it was ripped straight out of the baker’s sketchbooks.

The Queen of Paris looked to at Marinette, her eyes softening as she picked the girl up with ease, “My dear Marinette, you’ve always been near my heart. As queen, I order your protection!” 

Queen held out her hands in a gentle gesture as Marinette flopped to the floor, eyes still wet with tears. A little red soul floated from the body and flew to the Queen’s hand. It hummed softly, looking tired. The blonde queen squealed with delight and put the soul in the jewel of her crown. She propped the girl’s body on the wall and stopped in front of the door. “I’ll come back, my dear!”

After a moment of thinking, she blasted the door down and stepped into the hall.

_Justice will be served!_

* * *

 

 

The halls were empty, class must be in way. Queen of Paris strolled to the door where her former classmates listened to whatever babble came from their teacher’s mouth. 

The Queen opened the door and walked into the room, catching the attention of her classmates.

“What a lovely dress, Chloé!” Mlle. Bustier commented from where she leaned on her desk.

”Thank you, Mlle. My dear Marinette made it for me.” The Queen purred as she took a seat next to Sabrina. She’d blend in for a while before she made her grand entrance. Oh, what a beautiful entrance, so many possibilities. Her darling would approve!

As the Mlle. continued her lesson, Sabrina leaned in a bit, “You look so pretty Chloé! I’m so glad you’re happy!”

Queen giggled whispered back, “Oh Sabrina, you’re such an amazing friend. In fact, in light of a recent event, I’d like to-“

”Mlle. Bourgeois, I hope whatever you are saying is extremely important! Would you like to say what you have to in front of the class?”

Queen stood, “Yes, actually.”

Mlle. Bustier looked a tad shocked, and stuttered before giving the blonde the floor.

”Sweet Sabrina, you’ve always been such a loyal friend. As Queen Of Paris, I order your protection!” 

In front of the entire class, Sabrina slumped forward onto her desk, hair splayed in random directions. The small orange soul peaked out and disappeared into The Queen’s Crown Jewels. 

Then came the sudden uproar, students hurrying to run away, but The Queen shut it down.

”As Queen Of Paris, I sentence you all to stay seated for the trail!” She roared, sweeping her hand across the room.

The class became perfect order, scared students glued to their chairs and Mlle. Bustier standing front and center.

The Queen stepped in front of her, twirling her finger on a loose string of hair that had escaped the bun.

”Mlle., while you are an amazing soul, so bright and happy, you have failed this class. You’re neglect of stoping bullying in your classroom has lead to a number of akumatizations. As Queen Of Paris, I sentence you to feel; you shall feel the feelings of every akumatized student in your class!”

The Queen held out her hands as her teacher heaved and buckled down to the floor. Tears slipped down her face and she choked harshly on her own breath.

The class couldn’t scream, nothing they could do, they just stared, horror on their faces as the Queen laughed in delight, utter delight!

”Alya! You have committed a serious crime against the court!” The Queen wrenched herself from her stupor and pointed her fingers at Alya, who looked terrified for her life.

”For your crimes of treason and betrayal, I sentence you! You shall feel as trapped as the ones you hurt!” The Queen held out her hand harshly as a bird cage began to surround Alya, shrinking smaller and smaller until it nearly touched her skin. 

The Queen turned to the class, “Now, for the rest of you.”

* * *

 

The Queen was very fair in her judgments. She protected the innocent and hurt the guilty; she gave out any punishment she saw fit.

She protected Rose and Juleka, such a lovely young couple, such wonderful friends of Marinette’s. She protected Nathaniel, reluctantly; she weighed his actions: complacent, but never outright hurting anyone. So she gave her sentence of protection.

As for the rest:

For Nino, he was sentenced to silence and deafness. He could see, but he couldn’t hear or talk, just how her darling felt when ever she was shut out by this wretched group. For Alix, eternal sleep, to endure the never ending abyss of feeling alone. Ivan, heartbreak; he broke into tears, Mylene, endless anger, she couldn’t let lose as she was stuck in her chair, it just kept building. Most of the class felt trapped and were trapped in turn, some felt, some couldn’t. Her judgement was fair and honest.

”Now, Adrien-“

Queen hummed to herself as she scanned Adrien’s desk; no sight of him, not even his bag. But Lila sat there, frozen in fear. Her punishment had yet to be enacted; she could find Adrien later.

”Lila Rossi. Your crimes are most serious to the court. You have committed a dangerous offense. You made the Queen’s mistress cry.”

The Queen loomed over Lila, her icy blue eyes pierced the shorter girl’s green ones, sending a shiver down her spine.

”As queen, I sentence you... to death.”

The Queen giggles insanely, holding Lila’s face in a harsh grip, “Off with your head~!”

* * *

 

Adrien sunk lower and shuffled away from the door, crawling behind one of the pillars. The black kwami zipped from his bag, his little arms crossed.

”Your friend just kick- Hey, are you even listening?”

Adrien was pacing now, hand on chin, chewing slightly on his fingers. “We need to find Marinette. She’s not in the classroom so she must be hiding. Based on the way Chloé was talking about her she must’ve been there for the transformation.” The blonde hummed and snuck around the hall to the girls washroom. 

“Plagg! Claws out!” 

Chat Noir peaked into the room and slipped inside. _God, this is so awkward!_

He cranes his head around the sinks and sucked in a breath as her saw Marinette’s body slumped against the wall. 

“Princess? Hey, wake up.” His clawed hands shook the body gently, hoping to have blue eyes blink up at him and say ‘hello’. Unfortunately, the baker stayed dead still; so Chat did the next best thing. He picked up the girl as softly as he could and jumped to the roof. He’d wait there for Ladybug, she’d know what to do.

* * *

 

The Queen giggled as she twirled Lila around the room. It’s no place to hold an execution in a classroom, so she’ll have it in the courtyard! A public execution, how fun!

She nearly threw the immobilized liar through the door and onto the concrete floor. The blonde giggled in delight and floated down to her level.

”This’ll be so much fun! Wait here! I’ll go get my darling!”

The Queen patted Lila’s head harshly as she jumped up the stairs and sauntered into the washroom.

”My dear! I have the perfect surprise for you-“ The Queen Of Paris stopped in her tracks. Her lovely Marinette was gone. Someone had taken her. _Someone had taken her._ Whoever had done this shall receive the sentence of her hands wrapped around their _**throats**_!

The Queen burst through the door and screamed; catching a certain cat’s attention. 

“ _ **Where is Marinette!?**_ ”

Chat Noir scanned the enraged Queen and hopped down from the roof, clutching the unconscious girl, “Missing something?” He purred, holding Marinette out carefully.

Queen’s hair seemed to swirl around her face in her rage as she stalked towards the cat. “Here kitty kitty~. Give her back.” The blonde purred, holding out her hand.

”As queen, I sentence you-“

The girl suddenly stopped; her hand retracting as she contemplated for a moment. If you looked close enough, a small flicker of red was whispering in her ear.

”Yes. Yes, I suppose your right...” The Queen turned away from Chat and crouched to hop away from the roof. “Justice first, just for you my love.” 

Chat let out a breath he didn’t even notice he was holding in as the Queen launched herself from the roof. After making sure she wasn’t going after Lila immediately -she seemed to be lurking around the halls-, he clutched the body and sped off towards the bakery.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song in the locket is the Music Box ver. of the theme song.
> 
> I suck ass at arguments-
> 
>  
> 
> also yeah I’m tired
> 
> THIS WORK IS EDITED FROM THE ORIGINAL POSTED 6/22/19!


End file.
